End or the beginning?
by Jdragonfire29
Summary: Takes place where show left off with Ally leaving Boston for New York.  The story unfolds from there.
1. Chapter 1

**End or the beginning?**

_A/N: I do not own Ally McBeal. I am just borrowing for sake of finishing up the story they left us on._

_/_

_"I'll miss you most scarecrow." I was crying openly now, there was no way I wouldn't cry saying goodbye to John Cage. His eyes are filled with tears and we hug. I can't believe I am leaving them all. As I hug John, I see Billy who is looking on. "Gotta go." I smile at all of them and turn heading home to finish packing up with Maddie. When thinking back, some of my happiest times were the saddest, so that means it's all going to be good...or else I wouldn't be crying._

"Ally! Wait." I turn and see John running over to me. The gang is already back inside its just John.

"John." I am still crying. He is making this harder.

"I know you have to go, but you don't have to leave the firm."

"Huh?"

"Once you are settled up there with Maddie, we can start a division of Cage, Fish and McBeal in New York."

"What? John we just got through financial troubles. We can't afford that." He is smiling at me. "Hey! Why are you smiling at me?"

"Because you are still saying 'we'. Ally it's a good idea." I was about to chime in but he shushed me. "You bring in a large amount of business for the firm. You helped organize and bring up back from the brink. We have clients who have offices in NY and use different attorneys when they have issues there. They love us. If we have the ability to represent them there as well. It would benefit the firm." he paused grabbing my hand "Please think about it. I will talk to Richard. This would be good. You can go still have us...I mean your job and we can go up there if need be for cases. We can all still be in each others lives." His voice cracked on the last part. I grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"I promise I will think about it. Let me get up there and see what I am dealing with first...but at moment I am thinking yes." I grinned at him.

"Good. That's...good." he smiled. "Now go or you'll miss your flight."

"Love you..." I whispered to him the way we do.

"Love you too..." he still looked lost but I turned and continued home to Maddie.

/

Three weeks later...

"Maddie! Wake up! You're going to be late...again!" That girl is never on time.

"Coming! I'm up."

"Wow. You're ready."

"See I can be on time...occasionally." I laughed at her. "Ally, is today the day?"

"Yes, i sign the papers today and we will be out of this apartment." Maddie just grinned at me. She was so much happier since we arrived in NY. "Now go before you are late. I have a lot to get done today."

"Bye Mom." She shouted as she left. She called me Mom. I think it was a slip, she hasn't done that before. It felt great! I am tearing up. Before I could go on my emotional ride the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ally."

"John...hey how you doing?"

"Good good, wanted to see if you made a decision about what we...discussed."

"Yes I have and I will."

"That's great." I could hear his happiness through the phone and that made me smile.

"I have had some more thoughts on it too. I found office space already. I will have realtor send you over specs. I am using same realtor for house I am signing on today."

"Wow you did think about it. Good."

"One thing, I really want to ask Elaine to come here." he isn't saying anything..."Hello? You still there?"

"Yes, I am just surprised I didn't think of it."

"I was thinking of coming up there one day and we can talk about more details. Plus I really want to be the one to ask her."

"That would be great. When? Friday?" His voice was hopeful. I missed him too.

"Yes that should work. I will take train as soon as Maddie leaves for school."

/

Friday came faster then I thought, for some reason I was nervous about going back. I guess in partial fear that it would be hard to leave again. When I stepped off the train in Boston it was like breathing freely for first time in three weeks. I missed it here and yet my first thoughts were of Billy and Larry. It was probably good I was gone.

It was early. Nobody was in the office yet...except John.

"Ally!" John gave me a huge hug. "God I missed you." As we pulled away, he looked at me his eyes teary. "It's not the same without you here."

"Now dont do that." I started to choke up. "You are going to get me all weepy." He nodded and did that little nod he does when he tries to hide his emotions. We headed to his office and closed the door. "So what's the plan?"

"I spoke to Richard, he agreed with everything." John smirked "Quite frankly I think he just was high on dollar signs of potential business." I laughed hard.

"Well I think you will like the office." I pulled the pictures from my briefcase. "Good location. Not too pricy. Also ample room to expand." I grinned

"Ambition looks good on you Ally." He leaned back. "Seriously. How is New York?"

"It's not Boston. Maddie is doing great. Seeing her old friends, spending time with her Aunt. When I told her about this, she was happy." I threw myself back into John's couch. "Honestly...I think she feels less guilt knowing I still have a link here."

"Ally...even if you didn't do this..." He took my hand. "You will always have a link here." My eyes started to tear up again.

A knock at the door interrupted us.

"John?" Elaine's voice carried into the room. God I missed her.

"Come in."

"John you wanted to see me this morn...Ally!" She ran over and hugged me.

"Hey Elaine." I smiled, i missed her.

"What are you doing here? You coming back?" Elaine looked so excited.

"Um..." I shook my head and looked at John who just smiled at me with his little noise twitch. "I am here to talk to you actually. Have a seat"

Elaine sat down and looked apprenensive if I could give it a good name.

"I want you to come to New York." As predicted her mouth dropped and her eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry...what?" her voice took on that excited whisper like when she had gossip

"We are opening a division of Cage, Fish and McBeal in New York City." I grinned at her. "Annnd I dont think it would be the same without you with me." I held up my hand to stop her from talking. "You would be office manager / paralegal. It's a promotion. You would help me run the office. At first it would be you and I, hopefully if business booms I will hire more associates and need assistants. I want you in charge of hiring assistants and also to manage them. I also realize since we would be in New York City or I hope that you will be auditioning...I will be flexible with your schedule to ensure you are able to do just that." I stopped my ramble and she looked at me she looked floored. John was sitting next to me and we both looked at each other. "Elaine?" Then we saw the tears.

"Really?" She was opening crying.

"Elaine. You and Ally work great together. I think you would be happy there and I know it would make Ally happy." he smiled "Plus if I have to watch you mope around here anymore"

Elaine sprang up and hugged John and I into a big group hug.

"Oh...ok." I laughed half suffocating from her hug. "That a yes."

"Yes yes yes. When do we go?" She was grinning ear to ear and ready to run.

"I am still getting the office space situated, plus I am in the middle of my house closing. A month or so? Also if you want to come up between now and then to check out houses or apartments you are welcome to stay with Maddy and I."

Elaine got up looking like she was going back to her desk when John called her.

"Elaine?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want to know salary details?"

"Oh...I was so excited I forgot." she laughed and sat back down.

"After talking with Richard and John. They agreed and we decided to double your salary since you will be in a more managerial role." I smiled waiting for the reaction.

"Elaine?" John leaned forward waving a hand in front of her and I giggled. "You in there?"

"Double?"

"Yes double. It's new york, its not cheap to live in and you earned it."

Again John and I found ourselves in a tight hug.

"Elaine...air." John whispered horsely.

/


	2. Chapter 2

**End or the beginning?**

The office officially opened, clients we previously helped exclusively in Boston, now used us in New York. Business was good, honestly it was great! Both Richard and John have been up to see the office, they were thrilled with it's success so far. Elaine has her own office, which she was ecstatic about. Six months after we opened this division, we hired another attorney, Derek. He is nice, young experienced and eager. Reminded me of Billy when I saw him the day I started at Cage & Fish. More importantly, Maddie was thriving here. Elaine being here helped my homesickness and I think I am finally settling in.

Once life is going good, something has to happen to break routine...but nothing could have prepared me for today. I should have known better.

As I step into court, there at the opposing council table was Larry. "Larry Paul for the Defense your Honor." He didn't see me yet. I took a moment to get myself together, before walking to the front of the courtroom. "Ally McBeal for Plaintiff your Honor." I felt his eyes on me and knew if I turned to look at him I was screwed. I kept focus on the Judge, walking through our complaint and Larry presented his objections, all of which were thrown out to mine and my clients delight. The Judge enforced the complaint and we were set for trial tomorrow. I walked my client out and headed back to the office, ignoring Larry, who I could see was still staring at me. After a quick discussion with the client, I practically ran back to the office and closed my door.

"Ally?" Elaine popped her head in, softly knocking. "You alright?"

I looked at her and could feel myself unraveling. "No."

She closed the door behind her, walked over and sat down next to me. "What happened?"

"Larry's here." I looked at her on the verge of tears.

Elaine's eyes went wide. "Larry...Larry Paul Larry?"

"Yup same one, he is the defendants counsel." I was biting on my pen, a habit I still hadn't broken. "I saw him before he saw me, so that gave me a moment to get myself together and not react. He was thrown, stared at me the entire time in court."

"Wow, well...maybe this is a good thing?" I looked at Elaine confused. "This could be a second chance."

I laughed nervously. "Oh...for him to trample my heart again, no I don't think so." I stood and started pacing. "I mean I am sure he moved on right?"

Elaine smiled slightly, I could tell it was sympathy and hope all I one. "You never know Ally, he could still love you and might not be with anyone." She paused, looking at me. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" I crossed my arms in front of me, willing myself to calm down.

"Still love him..." She said it so softly, I almost didn't hear her almost.

"No. I can't. That's not a good idea. Right?" I was pacing again. "He left me with a note. A note!"

"Ally." Elaine stood in front of me, her hands on my shoulders to stop my pacing. "Do you love him?"

I nodded, my eyes tear up and I know I am screwed. "It doesn't matter, we will finish the case and he will go back to Detroit."

Elaine gave me a hug. She knew heartache, she had been through it and seen me after the last disaster that was Larry. "Maybe we should have Derek cover this tomorrow?"

"Good idea." I walked over to my desk, buzzing Derek. "Derek, can you come to my office please?"

"Call me if you need me." Elaine stepped out, back to her office.

"Sure." He came in with a charming smile on his face. "What's up?"

"Can you cover the Danzinger case tomorrow?" He looked surprised. "I have a conflict and it would be in the interests of the client for you to cover this one."

"Sure. Big case, you sure?" He looked thrilled to be given such a case, he just graduated so we have kept him on more low end cases.

"Yes, you will be fine. I can call John or Richard...no John to come up and second chair with you if you would feel more comfortable?" I didn't want to lose this case.

"Yeah first time out on one this big...might be a good idea." He smiled shyly.

"I am confident you will be fine, but regardless, John I am sure will be happy to second. I will call him now. Here is the file. Take a peek and I will be in to update you in a bit." He turned and left closing my door behind him. I immediately dialed John. "John?"

"Ally, everything alright?" I love that he instantly knew I wasn't.

"No, can you come up here tonight? I need you to second chair on a case tomorrow that Derek is covering for me." I felt horrible for asking but I wasn't up this.

"Of course, what's going on?" I could hear him packing up his briefcase in the background.

"Larry is opposing counsel." I mumbled into the phone.

I heard silence. "Larry Paul? You alright?"

"No...I wasn't expecting him and honestly John, I am worried I will screw this up if I do this case. I was focused on him the entire time in court this morning. Well...not focused, I was focusing on not focusing on him...sorry I'm rambling." I was about to panic.

"Ally its alright and perfectly understandable. I will grab the next train there. Can I stay at your house?" I heard him entering the elevator.

"Of course you can, you know that. I will review the case with you when you get there." I paused. "Thank you John."

"Anytime, now relax. I will be there in a few hours." With that he hung up and I went to Derek's office to review the case with him.


	3. Chapter 3

End or the beginning?

Ally spent two hours with Derek, reviewing every detail of the case, before finally deciding to head home. Since she was getting out early, she swung by Maddie's school to pick her up.

Just on time, Ally drove up as Maddie was walking out of school. Maddie saw her and smiled, running over. Maddie opened the car door and climbed in. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Decided to leave early and pick you up." She buckled up and pulled away from the school. "How was your day?"

Maddie was staring at her. "Better then yours...what happened?"

"Ha..ppened, nothing happened." Ally stammered, amazed out how Maddie could read her.

"Ally, something happened your all...frazzled." Maddie smirked at her.

Ally pulled to a red light and looked at her. "How? Ugh, why do I try to hide it...I had a rough day in court. John Cage is on his way here."

She could see Maddie's surprise. "You alright?" Noticing the light change continued home.

She smiled at her touched by her concern. "Better now." They pulled up to their house, happy to be there.

"Sappy answer Mom..spill." Maddie stared at her pointedly, not realizing she called her Mom again.

"Larry was in court today." Ally sighed.

Maddie's eyes widened. "Voodoo Larry?"

Ally laughed. "Yes, the same one."

Sympathy and worry overtook Maddie's features. "Are you ok? What did he say? What did you say? How..."

Ally cut her off, before she could ask more questions. "I was surprised. We didn't say anything to each other." She looked over at her. "Luckily, he was already at the defense table with his back to me, so I had a minute to get my wits together."

"Good." Maddie smiled proudly.

"He introduced himself and I did the same as I walked to the plantiff table. He stared at me, clearly surprised."

"What did he do?" Maddie was totally raptured by this mess.

"I focused on the Judge and didn't look at him. When we finished I walked my client out and went straight to the office." She sighed. "This is a huge case for the firm I asked Derek to cover and John will second chair."

Maddie put her hand on Ally's. "Good. No need to torture yourself."

"That is what Elaine said, but I also feel like I'm running..." They both got out of the car and headed into the house.

"You still love him...don't you?"

"I am but that's irrelevant. The case will finish and he will be gone again." Ally smiled sadly and started to fix dinner.

"Sorry." Maddy hung her head.

"Sweetie, nothing for you to be sorry for...I don't want to keep things from you." She smile. "You would actually like him. He has a son, Sam, he is about eight now I think."

"What happened with you two?" She sat down at the counter, watching her cook.

"Hmm.., I think trust and fear." She looked up at her and saw the confusion. "Honestly, I am not fully sure myself. He ran. I honestly thought he was it..."

"Maybe you should talk to him? You know, like closure." Maddie looked afraid of her reaction.

Ally shook her head. "I don't really trust myself to..." Luckily at that moment a knock came from the front door. Happy for the interruption, Ally headed to the door getting a glare from Maddie knowing she wasn t off the hook yet. She took a look in the peep hole and grinned, yanking open the door and enveloped John in a hug.

"Well now, that's a great welcome." John mumbled into her hair.

"I missed you." She released him, pulling him into the house.

"Hey John." Maddie waved from the kitchen. "Just in time for dinner." She spun on the barstool she was on, laughing.

He smiled at her then me. "Sounds good, actually smells good."

"Make yourself at home. Your usual room is ready for you and dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes." Ally went back to the kitchen before she burned the food.

"Great." He grabbed his things and disappeared down the hall. Twenty minutes later they all sat for dinner and caught up. Maddie headed up to bed after dinner, and then John and Ally dug into the case.

* * *

John and Derek met at the courthouse walking in together. John instantly saw Larry looking for what he suspected was Ally. "Your honor Derek Maxwell and John Cage for the plaintiff, Ally had a conflict." They proceeded with the trail and finally broke for the day.

Larry quickly caught up to John. "John, what happened to Ally?"

John looked agitated. "You really, have no right to ask that." John turned and continued out of the courthouse.

"John wait." Larry ran after him. "Is she ok? Hh..how is she?"

John sighed. "You should have thought of that before you ran from her. What do you want Larry?"

Larry looked down, pulling his glasses from his face frustrated and started cleaning them with his tie. "I..uh wasn't expecting to see her and I miss her. I wanted to talk to her." Larry put his glasses back on, determined. "If you won't tell me, I will just head to Boston after the case and see her."

John looked surprised and intrigued by his response. "Why now? Is it only because you saw her yesterday? You have had plenty of time to seek her out since you left."

Larry sighed. "I wanted to...I knew I screwed up. I didn't know how to come back after that." Larry looked at John pleading. "She's it for me, always has and always will, I love her John."

John paused, looking at Larry trying to gauge what he should and shouldn't say. "You can't try to get back with her to run again, she doesn't deserve it. She deserves better then you."

Larry nodded. "I know that, you don't think I know that. Let me try to fix this."

"She isn't in Boston." Larry looked at John surprised. "She lives here now, that's all you will get from me." With that John left a confused Larry standing on the courthouse steps.

John headed straight back to the office, as he stepped into the elevator he noticed Larry. "You...dammit you followed me."

Larry smiled and gave a small nod. "Sorry, I didn't want to wait."

"Unacceptable." John stammered. "She isn't prepared...expecting you." He sighed as the elevator stopped on their floor. "Let me talk to her first, wait here." John pointed to the waiting room chairs, which Larry listened and sat down in. John went to Ally's office, knocking lightly. "Ally?"

"Heey, how did it go?" Ally smiled at him, once she saw him close the door and walk towards her she knew something was up. "What?"

"Larry's here." John waited for her response.

"He..he's here?" Ally waved her arms, flustered.

"Yes and before you ask, I didn't know he was following me." John wanted that clear right away, so she wasn't mad at him. "Want me to go pick up Maddie and let you talk with him?"

"What does he want?" Ally's voice broke.

John sighed, he really wasn't comfortable with this but felt it was better to put this all to rest one way or another. "Talk to him. You can finally either fix this or put it behind you."

Ally looked at him reluctantly. "I dunno John, I mean dammit." Ally brought her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is insane."

"I will be at the house when if you need me." John left it at that before heading back out telling Larry to go in.

Larry walked into her office, closing the door, finally turning to look at her. Both of them were just staring at the other, neither saying anything at first. "I'm sorry to barge in on you...I had hoped to see you today in court and when you weren't there I didn't feel I had a choice." Larry rambled quickly.

"Oh Larry, you had plenty of choices..." Ally muttered, before pulling herself together. "What did you want to see me about?"

Larry looked like a deer in the headlights of a truck. "Well I uh how are you?"

"Really we are going with pleasantries. Ok, I'm fine. You?" Ally leaned back in her chair behind her desk, willing herself not to run from the room.

"Better seeing you...I've missed you." Larry looked at her with one of those charming looks that used to make her heart melt.

"Well whose fault is that?" Ally bit back, clearly still hurt.

Larry sat down in the chair near her desk. "Mine." She looked at him, surprised by his admittance. "I ran, I know I ran I wanted to come back, I just didn't know how or if you would even talk to me."

Ally eyes tear up. "You didn't try." A few tears fell. "I got your note."

Larry's eyes shut, pained at realizing how badly he hurt her. "I love you."

Ally was floored by his admission, but was torn between anger and grief over it. "I...I don't know how to respond to that. I mean you just walk in here like no time passed and what?"

Larry slowly moved closer to her and kneeled next to her. "Do you still love me?"

"That's not the point." Ally's voice cracked.

He smiled slightly, hopeful since she didn't say no. "It is the point. Do you? Have you moved on?" His voice fearful.

"Yes I do and no I am not with someone if that is what you are asking, but there are bigger issues here." She looked at him seriously. "I don't trust you I can't trust you with my heart again, you broke me last time."

"I can earn it back, we can fix this." He was honestly close to begging, so close to her yet he knew she was emotionally distant.

"Larry, I can't go to Detroit and you have Sam. You can't come here. Logistically, we are in the same damn position as before." Ally looked away from him and out over the city.

Larry could feel the hope building in him. "I will sue Jamie for custody of Sam. It's the best solution and then I can stay here with you."

Ally looked at him confused. "Why? Why now? How will I know you won't run again?"

"Because I have lived without you for over a year and have been miserable. I never moved on. I focused on Sam, but I always thought about you. There hasn't been anyone since you, nor could there be." He was begging at this point and he no longer cared. "I tried living without you and it sucks."

Ally smiled. "My life is complicated now. A lot happened since you left."

He smiled. "I see you made partner and moved to New York." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why are you in New York?"

Ally put her finger to her lips. "That is a long story."

"I'm in no rush to leave." He smiled, getting up and pulling a chair over next to her.

"Okay I have a daughter." His face dropped, instantly thinking she moved on. "She's eleven."

"Wait...huh? You didn't have an eleven year old when we were together and I know it takes more then a year to grow one." He smiled at her curious.

"Long story short, I donated eggs for research when I was in college and without notifying me they used them. Her father died and she sought me out a little after you left Boston. Her Aunt is her only living relative and she decided she wanted to be with me." Ally smiled. "She's gorgeous, spunky. You can tell she is mine."

Larry smiled, loving the glow on Ally's face as she spoke of her daughter. "What's her name?"

"Maddie." She looked at him softly. "She is probably grilling John right now as to where I am."

"You moved here because she was from here then?" He was slowly piecing it all together.

"Yup, she wasn't adjusting to Boston and I didn't want her to have problems. John and Richard offered for me to open this division here to stay with the firm. It all worked out really good actually." She sighed. "I still miss Boston but its getting better here. Did you see Elaine?"

He looked confused. "Elaine is here?"

"Yes, I convinced her to join me here. She has been a good friend so has John. He ran right up here after I called him yesterday..."

"Because of seeing me in court?" Larry looked at her and she nodded. "Sorry, I honestly didn't know. Although I can t say I am not happy about it. Can we do this?"

"Larry you came in here out of the blue and yes I love you..." He grinned at hearing her utter that. "But it's not that simple."

"I'm not leaving you again. I will have my stuff packed in Detroit and file papers for custody of Sam." Larry looked at her seriously. "I will not give up on us again. I will win your trust back."


End file.
